


Slow Reveal

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-05
Updated: 2004-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Ven.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slow Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> For Ven.

Geoffrey loved to watch Jamie's smile. Jamie was gazing at the box in his hands, turning it over and over, feeling the sides, searching for something. He watched the colours of the wrapping change with the light. "Nine," he muttered absently, deep in concentration.

Ah! He caught one loose edge of paper, and curled his finger carefully under it. The paper didn't rip, and he worked it loose, trying not to spoil it.

Geoffrey beamed and watched from under the Christmas tree, sitting surrounded by gifts. His heart pounded as Jamie's eyes lit up, the present revealed bit by bit.


End file.
